Rain on my Parade
by Author of Doom Earth
Summary: Is it just me, or does Jean seem to be TOO perfect sometimes? What would happen if she just had an off day...a VERY off day! Just a little fun at Jean's expense! One shot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything relatively familiar… all I ow is one messed up head and the strong urge to poke fun at Jean! DIE POSER,DIE!

**Enjoy.**

RAIN ON MY PARADE

"Jean! Like, wake-up!" Kitty shook her older teammate.

"Huh, wha? Whatimeisit?" She rubbed sleep from her green eyes.

"You, like, totally overslept! We have to be at school in like twenty minutes!"

"Twenty! No! That's not enough time!" She frantically tried to get ready for school, using her powers to pack her bag and brushing her hand with one hand and putting on pants with the other. " I can't be late! I'm never late for ANYTHING!" She had started to have a nervous meltdown.

"Like, I'm going to, like, go catch a ride with Scott…" Kitty slowly backed away from the neurotic psychic and phased through the wall, right into Rogue.

" Hey! Watch where ya goin' Kitty!" Jean gave a feral cry from inside of her room. "What's wrong with Ms. Perfect?"

"She, like, completely overslept!" Rogue paused, a huge grin on her face. "Why did you..?"

"Shh!" Rogue snapped. "Ah'm savorin' tha' moment…"

Meanwhile, Jean had somehow gotten her long, red hair caught in her belt. She ran down the stairs, holding up the offending piece of clothing.

"Help! Somebody help me! Urgh! I don't have time for this!" All the kids had already left, so Ororo, Hank, and Logan were the only ones to respond to her cries.

"Hold still, Child, let me try to set you free." Ororo and Hank tried everything they could to release the belt's hold on her hair.

"It seems to be… stuck." Hank said thoughtfully. Logan chuckled as Jean gave a whining sob. Ororo and Hank suppressed snickers of their own.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Jean wailed.

"Alright, Red, there's only one way to get it out…" With a SNIKT, he unsheathed his adamantium claws and cut off a chunk of her hair. "There. Problem solved." Jean took the belt from Logan and burst into tears when she saw how much hair was attached.

"My hair! My perfect, beautiful, red hair!" She sobbed onto Ororo's shoulder.

"Hush now, Dear. Maybe we can part it differently and puff it out a little…" Ororo finally fixed Jean's hair when the girl realized the time.

"I'm ten minutes late for school! I don't have a ride either! Why ME, God! WHY!" She fell to her knees sobbing and screaming. Ororo nudged Logan.

"What?" Ororo gave him an explaining look and nodded towards his motorcycle. "Alright, alright…" He said in defeat. "I'll take ya ter school, Red." Jean's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you sooo much!" She hugged his neck.

"Yer choking me…"

"Well, here we are, Red. Chuck called ya in late." Logan dropped her off in front of Bayville High, trying not to snicker at her appearance.

"Thanks, Logan! See you later!" She tugged on her skirt and tossed back her hair to 'fix' the wind damage she thought the motorcycle had given her. As it turns out, her situation was much worse. The wind and helmet combined had made her hair a frizzy birds nest, her mascara had run from her crying and several dead bugs were visible in her red hair. She hadn't realized what she was dressing in this morning- an outfit that consisted of a lime green skirt and an orange halter-top. Her sneakers were the old ones she had meant to throw away; all in all, Jean looked like a hillbilly hooker.

"Hello Mrs. Smith." She smiled at the secretary, who looked up and gasped.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Grey?" She choked.

"I'm fine, I just overslept. Has the assembly started yet?"

"Oh, um… yes. But maybe you should…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith, I best hurry! I'm supposed to give a speech on appropriate dress for school." She ran off.

"Poor girl."

"And now, here's our class president Jean Grey with her lecture on school appropriate dress." Principle Kelly announced. Jean just made it and walked superiorly onto the podium. Everyone snapped to attention, eyes wide as well as mouths. Perfect Miss Jean Grey looked like a hobo! People nudged others awake and started to snigger.

"What's she wearing!" Kitty screeched.

"I wish I had a camera…" Rogue and Lance said in unison.

"I have one, yo!" Todd clicked away happily.

"Way to go, little buddy!" Fred clapped Todd on the shoulder, making him fall over.

"God, Jean's really let herself go since I said I didn't want to be friends anymore!" Taryn squealed, giggling with her friends.

"Girl, what in the world was on your housemate's mind when she woke up this morning!" Risty and Rogue were thoroughly enjoying the picture.

"I think I'm going to cry…" Tabitha said happily.

"Quiet everyone! I'm sure there's an explanation…" Scott tried to silence them.

"Mein Gott… she just saw herself in ze back vall mirror!" Jean screamed when she saw her appearance and then tried to remain cool.

"Uh… my fellow Bayville students! I am dressed like this to, uh, show you an example of how NOT to come to school…"

" See! I told you she had an explanation…' Scott preened.

Jean finished her speech and nearly ran to her gym locker, where she always kept an emergency outfit. It took her the rest of the assembly time to fix herself up and she silently applauded her skills. It wasn't until she had arrived in her second period class that she realized she had packed the wrong things.

"Urgh… could this day get any worse..?" She moaned.

"Miss Grey, there's a note for you." Her teacher gave her a pass from the office. She took her stuff and left, incidentally dropping her diary, a diary that was later found by Pietro.

Jean stood in line for lunch, having forgotten to bring it that morning.

"Ick! Mystery meat!' Risty said from her spot a few people ahead.

"Ah thought it was suspicious that tha skunk that was on tha bench was removed by tha lunch lady…" Rogue said with a groan. Jean poked at her food while she sat with Duncan, who ignored her as always. To make matters worse, Pietro was selling some papers that turned out to be passages from her diary.

"I'll KILL you, Maximoff!"

"Lay off him, Red! It's no more'n you deserve!" Lance defended.

"Alvers!" Scott fumed. Rogue giggled as she flipped through a packet.

"Nahce drawin' of Slymm, Jean!" She let out a low whistle.

"Huh?" Scott stopped chasing Lance. " Let me see that!"

In gym class, they had to do the rope climb. Jean HATED the rope climb! It must've hated her as well, because when she almost had reached the top, she lost her grip and fell on top of Scott.

'Honestly,' She thought. 'Todd Tolenski shouldn't be allowed a camera!'

On the walk home, a car sped past her, spraying her with dirty rainwater. She slammed open the Institute door and trudged upstairs.

Jean, what are you doing? Professor Xavier asked her telepathically.

Trudging. She growled. Then drawing myself a hot bath.

But Jean…

But NOTHING! She turned on the water, filling the tub. When it was done filling, she climbed in and jumped right out with a yelp.

The hot water is broken.


End file.
